WWE: Next Generation
by CadetAmericaAngel
Summary: Hey guys so as some of you may know I am a fan of WWE, well recent events made me extremely upset with the show's writers and missing wrestlers have upset me, so here is a short(ish) story which I will update whenever I can of things that I would do if I were a writer for WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys so as some of you may know I am a fan of WWE, well recent events made me extremely upset with the show's writers and missing wrestlers have upset me, so here is a short(ish) story which I will update whenever I can of things that I would do if I were a writer for WWE._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Victoria North Daniels stood in the middle of the ring of the stadium in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She had a smile on her face, one that to the crowd believed was a sweet look of kindheartedness, though really it was determination. Determination and hidden authority of which the audience was not aware of yet and soon to be a turning point for the whole world of WWE.

Miss North stood tall, shoulders back, hands clasped together in front of her and her black suit was neatly tailored without a single fold or stitch out of place. Her dark brown hair was pulled back out of her face and into a loose ponytail, which seemed like the only thing 'loose' about her.

The crowd was silent as they stared down at this mysterious woman, they were confused. Was she a new Diva? Announcer? Host for the night? They wanted answers, and were waiting in anticipation.

Without his introduction music Mr. McMahon walked out slowly making his way toward the ring. An unhappy frown was placed over McMahon's usual quirky grin. The crowd cheered, but still curious as to why his music did not play for him. Did the man in charge of playing the music forget?

As Mr. McMahon climbed onto the stage with a microphone in hand he shook hands with Miss Victoria North Daniels and said brief greetings then stood there for a moment as the crowd died down. He raised the microphone to his mouth and greeted the town they were in before continuing.

"I would like to introduce you all to my friend here," he gestured his hand toward Miss North. "This is Miss Victoria North Daniels-"

"Miss North is just fine." Victoria Daniels said with that same smile on her face.

"Uh, Miss North," Mr. McMahon paused before continuing. "This pains me to say to you all, but these have been the best years of running WWE of my life and-"

The crowd started cheering for McMahon. They all knew what was about to be said and they did not want to hear what he was going to say.

"I am resigning from WWE." He finally stated. "Miss North will be the new owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment."

The crowd booed.

"I know I know you all won't be happy that I am leaving, but trust me," he placed a hand on Miss North's shoulder with her grinning her white teeth and red lip stick at the audience. "Miss North is what WWE needs and I am proud to say she is my successor. Thank you and good bye."

With that brief announcement Mr. McMahon left the microphone with Miss North and exited the ring. As he walked up the ramp he took one last glance at the audience booing and calling for him to come back before leaving the stadium for good.

Miss North still held the same simple grin on her face as she raised the microphone to her lips and spoke to the crowd.

"Now that Mr. McMahon is gone it's about time this place got a fresh start. A new up to date and young feel for all of you younger viewers." She paused and let the crowd yell and boo at her, it didn't faze her. "Let me introduce you all to our newest young bloods to help spice things up for the WWE universe. The New Generation!" She raised her hand and gestured to the entrance.

The lights went out the song 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons played and the screen flashed pictures of every new Superstar and Diva, in action and revealing their personalities.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

The lights went out again and once they came back on there were a group of teens standing together at the entrance and the audience cheered with little excitement. They were curious about these new wrestlers and surprised by how young they were.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

The wrestlers glanced around them at the audience and walked toward the ring with confidence flaring off their features. They were determined, and proud…and rebellious.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive_, _radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

They entered the ring and stood before Miss North. It was obvious that the leader of this group was a strong looking brunette girl wearing a sleeveless dark purple hoodie with a black wolf symbol on the front, black spandex pants with large silver lightning bolts pattern on them. Her fingerless gloved hands rested on her arms for they were crossed over her arms. She donned a serious expression across her face with a loose fish tail braid. The group followed in suit behind her.

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Once the song ended Miss North gestured to each of the members of the group introducing them to the crowd.

"This is Torren," Miss North said. "The leader of our fine new members of the WWE universe. Next to her is her second in command Ben," he was tall, at least 6 foot and muscular. He wore a white sleeveless shirt and usual tight wrestler shorts that were blue and silver. "Cassie," blonde haired girl an inch or two shorter than Torren, her hair pulled back into a regular braid wearing a pink tank top sides torn revealing a purple sports bra and light blue spandex shorts. "Dustin," the boy was slightly small than Ben but similar build and he gave the crowd a cheeky grin and wink before moving onto the next Diva. "Lacey," a shy looking redhead girl glanced up before looking back down at her feet letting her hair cover her face, she wore stereotypical green outfit for a redheaded girl. "and Rex," a large boy taller than Ben and much stronger build didn't wear a shirt, but an orange jacket and obviously the most intimidating out of all the wrestlers.

"New Generation welcome to WWE," Miss North said with a warm smile. "And-" All of a sudden John Cena's theme cuts her off. She obviously was irritated for being cut off but quickly placed her smile on her face again as Cena entered the ring.

"Can I help you John?" Miss North asked with annoyance dripping from every word.

"You can help me by telling me what the hell is going on here!" Cena snapped. "New wrestlers? _Children_ for that matter. And no one mentioned anything about new meat! I need to start the initiation hazing!" The crowd roared with laughter and cheers.

Miss North opened her mouth, but thought better of it and closed it with a sly smirk splayed across her lips.

"What?" John Cena raised an eyebrow curiously. "What did I say?"

"_What did you call us?"_

The outraged snap erupted from the new young leader Torren's mouth. She now held a microphone and looked absolutely furious.

"Uh, wha-?" Cena looked completely confused. "I'm sorry, but _who _exactly are you?"

"Torren," she clipped sternly. "The leader of WWE's newest, and greatest discovery. The Next Generation," she walked up to Cena with anger fuming off her. "The New Age. We are," she paused and stared directly into Cena's eyes making him feel uncomfortable but didn't remove his gaze. "Your worst nightmare."

"Well, kiddo, my worst nightmare was running out on stage in my underwear, so I'm pretty sure you're not as bad as that." Cena laughed.

Torren dropped her microphone and charged at Cena, but was caught by Ben, Dustin, and Carrie before she could reach John Cena. She was shouting and cursing at him, and all of a sudden AJ Lee walked out to the ring with Santino, Sheamus, Big Show, and The Miz and stood with Cena to back him up.

"Looks like someone got a bit of a temper." Sheamus grinned.

"Come on," Miz chuckled. "This kind of sport isn't for kids like you."

"Don't call us kids." Ben growled.

"Or what?" Cena smiled challengingly and crossed his hands over his chest.

The teens simultaneously glanced at one another and slowly grinned at Miss North.

Torren stood in the leader of her group as Cena did his. She placed her hands on her hips and did not break eye contact with him.

"Fine." Torren said as her eyebrows pulled together. "You asked for it grandpa."

Cena's eyebrows rose as he was tackled to the ground by the girl. Her team each took on one of the old wrestlers and the fight ensued.

Miss North stood by the announcers table as they informed the TV viewers what was going on.

She smiled and crossed her arms over each other. The camera zoomed in on her and managed to catch few of her words before they cut the show.

"And so the battle of the ages begins…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Torren!" Cassie skipped happily toward her best friend as Torren walked out of the Diva's locker room. "How was your match with AJ?"

"I won, obviously." Torren pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pocket.

Lacey fidgeted and looked over her shoulder anxiously. She fiddled with the ends of her red hair.

"You ok, Lacey?" Torren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Lacey murmured and glanced around again. "I-I thought I saw The Miz following us before…I-"

"What? Where?" Torren stiffened. "If that old guy is bothering you Lacey I can take care of it for you."

Lacey opened her mouth to speak but Cassie cut her off. "Yea, Lace, you can stay here and we'll go tell Miz what's what!"

With that the two left leaving Lacey by the Diva's locker room standing there nervously. She did not exactly know what to do now.

"Hello."

Lacey squeaked in surprise and whirled around to find Sheamus standing behind her. Her green eyes were round with fear.

"Uh-Uh-I-uh-wha-" Lacey stammered.

"What're you doin' Lacey?" Sheamus folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what you mean." Lacey fidgeted with her green tank top.

"What are you doing _here_? As a Diva?" Sheamus said.

Lacey glanced around making sure none of her friends were around before she spoke again.

"I'm doing this for my friends." Lacey said.

"For your friends?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Lacey fidgeted. "I have to go. I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

Before Lacey could leave Sheamus placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Be careful kiddo." Sheamus said and walked away.

"See you later, Uncle Sheamus." Lacey murmured under her breath.

Torren and Cassie spotted Ben and Dustin watching Rex's match with Big Shown currently going on. As they were about to ask them if they saw the Miz anywhere Miss North walked in and gestured for Cassie and Torren to follow her.

Miss North led them away from the crowds back stage. She nonchalantly slipped Torren a piece of paper. Torren took it with Cassie guarding them playing look out.

Torren quickly looked it over and glanced at Miss North unsurely.

"Are you serious? I don't think the crowds will be all too please." Torren said.

"It doesn't matter if there is controversy over it or not," Miss North tapped her nose with her index finger and winked. "Just as long as they're paying attention."


End file.
